


Be A Hero!

by Gaster209



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaster209/pseuds/Gaster209
Summary: You're just a kid on a questTo be the best of the bestSomeday you're destined for power and gloryYou know you're up to the testThere's only one way to tell this storyBe a hero!Be a hero!All the power is at your commandFace your fears and show you're a heroThe future of the world is in your hand





	Be A Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo first story  
> Feel free to criticize and correct me on any mistakes I will most likely have made  
> Thanks to everyone who helped me on this!
> 
> Bold is pokemon speak  
> Italics is pokemon speak translated

"Hello and welcome to the world of pokemon!".

 

Izuku gasped as a white rat like pokemon appeared on the screen. He recognized the pokemon as Nedzu the Raticate, one of the rare pokemon who developed a quirk. Nedzu became a pokemon professor and was in charge of the program which introduced children aged 4-6 to pokemon training, after they developed a quirk of course.

 

"My name is Nedzu! People call me the pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them to help with everyday work. Even Heroes work alongside pokemon to help others!”

 

“Today you will all be given a very special pokemon called a Starter pokemon. This pokemon will be your first and most loyal companion but only if you treat it right! Remember that pokemon are not only tools but also our friends." 

Izuku frowned as his best friend, Kacchan, scoffed. "it's only my friend if it isn't weak like deku."

 

Izuku decided to ignore Kacchan for now and focus on the professor. 

 

"Your very own Pokemon adventure is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!".

 

"Alright then," said the man wearing a lab coat. Izuku's mom said he was an assistant to the professor. "Unfortunately, we had a miscount on starters so one of you will need to stay behind"

 

"Deku stay behind, your quirkless ass doesn't need a cool starter" Katsuki spat, "fuck off and get a Magikarp, It's just as useless as you!". Katsuki and his friends laughed as Izuku teared up. "Kacchan I do have a quirk" mumbled Izuku.  "What was that Deku?" Katsuki's hands sparked dangerously. "O-oh, nothing"

 

"Yeah that's what I thought”.

 

Turning back around to the assistant, who was frowning slightly, Katsuki pointed at a red and white pokeball with a flame sticker. "Oi Lab coat I want the fire type." 

 

“Now, Now, before i hand out the starters i must give you some things to help you start your pokemon trainer career.

On the desk in front of me there is a device called the Pokédex   
  
It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught, It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Make sure to take one with you on the way out.   
  
You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them! Use these pokeballs to capture wild Pokémon.   
  
When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a PokeBall at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, though. A healthy Pokémon could escape. You have to be lucky!   
  
When you see a pokemon just hold up the pokedex with the camera facing the pokemon. the pokedex will provide you with the name, the type and a brief summary of the pokemon you have scanned. the pokedex also makes it so that if you catch more than 6 pokemon they will be sent to your house. Your parents have been told how to set up the teleporter and will teach you when you are older. Now then”

 

The assistant picks up the ball of choice, disapproval clear as Katsuki snaps the ball greedily out of his hand.

 

Katsuki slams the button, impatient to see the partner he chose. The pokeball bursts open in a flash of white light, fading to reveal a Cyndaquil.

 

**Cyynnnnndaaa** _ Hello _ yawned the small fire type. Katsuki gives the mouse-like pokemon a predatory smile as his lackeys cheered him on getting such a cool starter. Katsuki ignored them as they raced past him to claim their own pokemon, not that they would ever be as cool as his fire type! He turned to Izuku, who quickly avoided eye contact by staring at his bright red shoes. 

 

Katsuki glanced at the assistant. “Is this a guy or a girl?” He snapped. “Male” replied the assistant before he was distracted by the two boys asking questions about their starter. 

 

Katsuki smirked at his starter. “I'm gonna call you ‘King explosion murder’”, he stopped in thought “King for short”. He turned and started walking towards the door, shoving Izuku out of the way as his starter and Lackeys trailed after him.

 

When the door shut behind them the assistant sighed, “What a rude boy.” Izuku turned to the assistant, who was fixing his glasses on his face. “Now then, Izuku was it?” Izuku nodded in response. “Alright Izuku, as an apology for the shortage of starter pokemon and a reward for staying behind, please accept these two eggs” 

 

Izuku watched as the man turned and pulled out two eggs from the bag behind him. One of the eggs was mostly blue with ring of yellow around the center and black patches that kinda looked like a mask. The other egg was brown with a cream ring around the center. “My apologies, they haven't hatched yet but it's the best I can do. The next shipment of starter pokemon isn't for another 6 months.” 

 

“It's okay” Izuku smiled awkwardly. He carefully took the eggs out of the assistants hands. “Thank you sir!” 

 

“No problem young man” 

 

The assistant kindly held the door open for Izuku without him having to put down the eggs. 

 

“Mama! Mama! Look what I got”

 

Izuku's mother, Inko, startled slightly at her son's yell. “Oh wow honey! You got pokemon eggs! But…” Inko stopped and took the brown egg off of Izuku, just in case he dropped it in his excitement, “Did you not get a starter?”

 

Izuku's excitement faltered. 

 

“The assistant man said there wasn't any starters left and that these were all that he could give me”

 

Inko hummed slightly to herself, glancing at the door Izuku walked out of, “Well at least you got something, come on Izu let's go home and take care of your eggs, when they hatch I'm sure they will be big and strong!”. Izuku gasped, eyes sparkling.

 

“Like All Might?”

 

“Just like All Might”


End file.
